


Intertwined

by sneezefiction



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, Chapter Length Will Vary, Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, Intertwined, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: Based on the lines from Dodie's song, Intertwined, Peter and Michelle's relationship is highlighted throughout every verse. Every chapter takes place in a different setting or under different circumstances.





	1. Morning Moments

_ Skin _

_ Heat _

_ Hair in your mouth _

_ Feet touching feet _

The hazy, golden glow of a Saturday morning streams through the apartment windows. Sprawled out on a cotton-fitted couch are two high school kids with no interest in being anywhere else in the world.

MJ’s long, tan legs stretching the length of the love seat. Peter spooning her from behind, toned arms wrapped around her slender figure.

A thin blanket draped across their bodies, but doing very little to keep them warm compared to their own body heat. Subconsciously, Parker pulls her closer anytime she moves, seems cold, and even when she shifts her breathing patterns.

Must be his spidey-sense or something like that.

And it doesn’t get any better than this. Soft-lit and cozy, coddled feelings. As if the birds are serenading the people of New York to join the day, Peter’s eyes flutter open. 

He wakes only to realize that MJ’s hair has unfortunately made its way into his mouth. He notes that it tastes like gel and perfume… not exactly what he’d imagined, but it is just hair.

Also how the hell do Michelle’s feet get so cold? She needs to wear socks or buy those heated narwhal slippers he saw somewhere on EBay a couple Christmases ago. 

As Peter continues to observe MJ, he realizes she’s actually speaking. Soft mumbles and almost unintelligible words. Almost.

Peter leans in and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t hope that the dream was about him. 

Her subconscious conversation went as follows,

“No sir… I didn’t turn in any homework. They said not to…

…

No it… was the monarchy… I know… Monarchy yes… shouldn’t be like that… wrong… don’t tell my mom...”

At some point Peter gives up, sleepily rolls his eyes, and with a massive yawn tunes back out of her mental discussion with… the monarchy? This time making sure to place Michelle’s hair over her shoulder, he sinks back behind the beautiful, deeply-sleeping girl.

Life with MJ is nothing short of vibrant.

It’s real, it’s weird, but it’s bliss. What more could you ask for than sleeping next to your favorite person. Your girlfriend. The only human he knows that is smarter, weirder, and actually… goofier than him. And no, the Avengers do not count as humans. 

Anyways, Peter is simply in the most domestic of heavens, and if he’s being honest he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can barely contain his suffering. Thankfully, MJ is always willing to take him by the hand.

_Oh you _

_And I,_

_Safe from the world _

_Though the world will try _

“Can you just sit still for 5 minutes?” MJ asks absentmindedly.

While they weren’t sharing a seat, Michelle still somehow managed to lean over in a way that allowed her to twirl little pieces of Peter’s hair between her fingers. Curly haired boys are priceless and shouldn’t be taken for granted.

Peter cuts his squirming to a minimum and leans back into a massive, but incredibly soft recliner chair. He isn’t shifting every 5 seconds anymore, but that doesn’t keep his mind from racing over the local news, crimes, and concerns shining through the cold light of the old television screen.

Articles and news reports were constantly coming out about New York’s infamous Spider-man.

Millions loved the mysterious, young hero. Some practically begged for photos and comments, to which Peter never had the heart to turn down. But some were really rather… hurtful.

Another scathing comment about Peter’s intentions and morality. Stinging remarks toward Spider-man’s integrity. Someone was always questioning his identity. His choices. His abilities and how long he would hold up as an Avenger.

Those were the comments that Peter remembered.

After Uncle Ben had died, it seemed almost as if Peter’s mind intentionally archived the painful words, replaying them over and over so that he “would never lose sight of his responsibilities.”

Everyone knew those thoughts of his were bullshit, but no one could convince him otherwise. So yeah, his mind is already a bit of a mess.

That doesn’t even begin to touch on the actual crime. One more break-in. More bank robberies. Another shooting just a few blocks from the very apartment Peter lives in. Each killing. Every injustice. Any wrong-doing seemed to fall under Peter’s responsibility.

So yeah. Peter has an intense and wildly unreasonable guilt-complex. And yes, it haunts him every single day to think about all of the “coulda, shoulda, woulda” scenarios. If only there actually were such a thing as a “chill pill.” Maybe he could try smoking weed sometime. Either one would be great, He thinks to himself.

Well... it doesn’t stop there. Even when Peter tries his hardest to let is body relax, stay home and rest, or maybe even pick-up a book without it being a homework assignment, he just can’t.

Because Peter and Spider-man are supposed to be _two separate people_.

He needs to be awake and energized for both roles.

Living both lives at the same time.

It doesn’t help that even after all of this pain, Peter still loves being Spider-man. Thank God for super strength and espresso.

So just in case it wasn’t clear already, no, Peter hasn’t exactly disconnected from the world in awhile. He can’t “just sit still,” because his mind is always, and I mean ALWAYS running. Like a hamster on a caffeine high, his brain is on a wheel that doesn’t seem to want to stop spinning.

Peter isn’t the only one affected by his draining lifestyle.

Peter’s pain, emotional exhaustion, and energy all affect anyone and everyone that loves the poor boy. Sometimes Peter even makes Flash anxious with the amount of nervous energy he’s been giving off lately. It wasn’t fair to any of them. He knows he needs a counselor, a savior, or something, but where can he find the time and energy to do that?

MJ can tell Peter’s mind is anxiously wandering. He always furrows his brows and squints his eyes a little when he’s thinking. So she hops off of the couch, noting that Peter jumps slightly at the noise. Smiles a little. She stares at his face from above, her head tilting, examining Peter’s sparkly, brown eyes.

He just stares back, a little confused. She’s no mind reader, but she’s pretty damn intuitive...

So Michelle does the only thing she can think to do and grabs the spider-boy by his hands.

She drags him out of the chair.

“Alexa, play This by Ed Sheeran.”

A secret guilty-pleasure and favorite song of Peter’s.

Soft crackling and gentle acoustics dance through the air.

She places one of his hands on her hip and doesn’t let go of the other.

She leads him into a bit of a slow waltz.

A few months into dating MJ, Peter realized some seemingly very uncharacteristic quirks in Michelle Jones.

She’s always secretly been a bit of a romantic. He might’ve deduced that with the book reading if he’d ever paid attention to half of what she read, but he only ever acknowledged her impressive and beautiful collection of black history books. Even though they were dating, it really blew his mind every single time she would let him enter into such a vulnerable part of her heart and mind. This was one of those times.

He drops everything he had been thinking about and his brain is now clouded by the girl swaying against him.

He’d needed this.

She knew.

Intimacy didn’t come easily to either of them, but he can’t help but lean in close, pressing his forehead to hers.

A few tears slipped down his cheek. He didn’t care anymore. Peter always held them back, but what he couldn’t keep himself from it this time.

So Michelle just held him, still swaying lightly.

10 or so minutes had passed when MJ finally decided to speak.

“Hey… I know you don’t like talking about this kind of thing, but I want you to know you can tell me anything. And don’t give me any of that ‘I don’t wanna burden you’ shit. You’re mine.”

Peter lifts his head off of hers.

She continues,

“... and hey, I love you. So much. Nothing in or from this world is gonna change that. Okay?”

He simply nods. Because these few sentences means more to Peter than any of his own words could ever portray.

And so they sway, they smile, they forget about the pain. Even if it's just for tonight, the world can’t seem to touch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me kinda sad, even if it wasn't incredibly detailed. He could seriously use a big hug. Sorry it's short, I've got so much school to do and my depression hit me like a mf. I always appreciate comments though!  
All the love~

**Author's Note:**

> These kids are so sweet, I just can't handle it.  
Also, I realize it's short, but I just wanted to capture a quick, 5-minute moment. Almost decided to make it into a drabble. There'll be more to come (with longer chapters, I promise.)
> 
> BTW: Chapter 5 will be more of a therapeutic thing for myself, but very involved w/ Peter and MJ. I can't exactly journal my own feelings and problems very well, so I used Michelle as an outlet (SO sorry MJ.) You can skip over it if family problems bring back triggering memories/feelings, but it shouldn't be too intense. It's more along the lines of learning how to trust and speak up again.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I am so enjoying writing these and would love any kind of feedback you have for me. I tend to edit my fics even after I post them :P  
-G


End file.
